The Halloween Ball
by tWoW
Summary: tWoW presents... In the time of the Marauders a Halloween Ball is held, (6th year). (2nd Chp up as of NOV 8th. C & C please, a big thanks from the group of us. You'll like it, we promise! Anything you think will happen will and then some.)
1. Chapter One

The Halloween Ball  
  
Chapter One  
  
(Okiedokie folks, this was once an rp, I've converted it as easily as I can. Most of you don't know the character here except for Sirius... this is just the first chapter so yeah... FYI: Kierran is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Tilden is the annoying as hell Professor of Transfiguration and head of Gryffindor House... Lydia is Sirius' girlfriend, Lily.. we know... Amy is her friend and had/has a huge crush on Sirius, Molly is a Slytherin type of slutty girl lol, Lethe is Lydia's best friend and is going out with a Slytherin, and that's all for this chapter. Ok.. the little astiriks is when a different person is writing, just an fyi. Hope you enjoy, this entire thing will be around 20 chapters I believe. -David)  
  
*  
  
A ghostly hand lit a final candle with a quite solid looking wand. Then the opaque figure turned with a sigh, running his hand through misty silver hair.  
  
"I'd have to say it's time to start the Ball!"  
  
Kierran gave one last glance about the significantly decorated Great Hall. The normal house tables had been replaced by multiple smaller tables around the walls. A stage had been set up for the musicians, whom were resting before everyone came, their instrument cases leaning against the chairs. Jack-o'-lanterns floated above the head of the teachers, whom were rushing about to finish the preparations before the ball.  
  
He turned to the large oaken doors, grinning he opened them slowly… or tried. Instead his hand went through the door. He sighed loudly.  
  
"A little help here?!"  
  
Another teacher rushed over, his black cloak billowing behind him. The other teacher opened the door. There was a HUGE crowd out there!   
  
*  
  
Tilden groaned, rushing over to help Kierran and what was the Professor of Potions. Grabbing one of the handles he pulled and peered out. Crikes! Was every single student attending? That was nearly over 1500 kids. Looking to Kierran he sighed.  
  
Tilden was definitely looking.. a bit stranger than usual. Definitely Unorthodox. His normal full head of gray hair was frayed and standing up in random positions. Small luightning sparks coming from the ends. His glasses were no more, instead his eyes were completely white, some type of contacts no doubt. He usual pristeen robes were charred and frayed at the ends. He cleared his throat and attempted to say something.  
  
"Now..."  
  
"Aw, let is in already will ya?!"  
  
Laughs immediately rupted as usual, the excited voice of Sirius Black was echoing over the hubub. Jumping up and down, Sirius waved his hook alongside his hat which had a very large and fluffy feather in it. Grinning crazily, Sirius let out a hollar.  
  
"LET US IN! LET US IN!"  
  
Tilden sighed and rolled his eyes, though no one could really tell. Looking to Kierran he shrugged and stepped aisde allowing teh students to rush in.  
  
"Happy Halloween everybody.."   
  
*  
  
Lydia dashed after Sirius, brushing against several blushing and stammering boys in her rather scanty costume.  
  
"Wait for me!"  
  
Her costume was... interesting. It consisted of black silk, whose edges were embroidered with golden thread. A thin, transparent black veil hung over her nose and mouth, she wore plain papyrus sandals and golden anklets jingled. Her top covered only her upper chest, and barely that- it showed off quite a bit, and she had quite a bit to show. Her skirt sat on her hips and fell to her knees, but there were slits- on both sides- that went all the way to her thigh. Of course, her costume was no problem for her, she was nice and tan. Overall, her lithe body was scantily covered.  
  
Lethe was almost as bad. She wore a tight, pale green tank top, her platinum blond hair was pulled up into a bun. Green glitter adorned her eyes. Her skirt was extremely short, letting her long slim legs go on display. There was glitter shining on her cheeks, arms and chest. She waited patiently for Felix, her wand in her hand.  
  
Molly sauntered in, making a few boys blush at her also scanty costume. She wore a knee-length black lace skirt with a black slip beneath, there were slits in both. She wore a silken, stiff dark crimson courset, a low-cut white peasant shirt under it. Her hair was half-up half down, with red ringlets falling about her face. She wore fishnet stockings and high heels. She glanced around, looking for someone to talk to.   
  
*  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
Pushing through the mass of second years that had just arrived, Sirius reached out and grabbed Lydia's hand, energetically running over to a table, the Marauders had "reserved". He grinned looking at her from to to bottom. Raising his eyebrows he laughed.  
  
"Damn girl..."  
  
He looked at James and Remus before giving a mischevious smile.  
  
"I got a hot date and you two don't.. haha!"  
  
Striking a rather comical pose, Sirius definitely made a figure. His normal straight chin length black hair was curled down to his shoulders, loose ringlets that fell lazily over his shoulders and wafted about when he turned. His hat was quite large and a dark maroon, a bright and fluffy pink feather sticking out from the back. He wore a puffy white shirt, a fringe on the front, sticking out from underneath his jacket, which happened to be a nice velvet maroon, fitting him quite nicely. Sexy. ^^ He wore knee legth khaki pants that tied off, starting his rather large leather boots, fit with golden buckles, that were really galleons. He had a sword hanging in a scabbard on his hip and off course, a hook on his left hand.  
  
*  
  
Lily entered slowly, getting shoved around by the other kids still entering. She was dressed in a long black dress, adorned with golden lace at the chest regally. A black and gold headband worn about her head, her straight auburn tresses reined back by the band. Lily was here as a Medieval Renaissance princess. Her emerald eyes sparkled with interest and wonder as she looked up at the pumpkins above her head- a wonderful effect.  
  
  
  
Amy entered behind Lily and Lydia. She almost bumped into Lydia but pushed the other way; she didn't want the night to be ruined in a confrontation. Amy wore a flowing white skirt and a pale blue courset. A silver pendant of a dolphin glimmered on her neck, suspended there by a delicate platinum chain. Two long pieces of hair, one from each side of a central part, was pulled back into a silver barrette at the back of her head, the ends of her hair curled a bit at the end. Light blue eye shimmer decorated her eyelids, a bit of white glitter above that. Plain clear lip gloss dressed her lips. She had come as Melody of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. She sighed and looked around.   
  
*  
  
Lydia's hand went to her veil, which she had momentarily intended to remove so she could kiss Sirius. She was stunned at his costume, it made her want to kiss him a lot, but remembering the presence of the others, she ran her hand through his hair.  
  
"Nice... I like... a lot."  
  
She smiled seductively, golden lipgloss shimmering on her lips. She hoped that sometime later some of that lipgloss would have detatched itself onto a certain someone. Brushing her hair away from her eyes revealed them more. She wore black eyeliner Egyptian style, a bit of gold eyeshadow but not much. The one time, and probably the only time, they would ever see her wearing makeup.   
  
*  
  
Sirius grinned and gave a modest shrug as if saying he already knew. Laughing he shut his eyes with a smile as she ruffled his hair. It didn't go back to being straight either, it jut returned to the ringlets. He wasn't too fond of them actually, he thought they made him look gay, but by the dreamy gazes he was getting from a group of 4th year Ravenclaws, he chose to think otherwise. And of course from Lydia! He made to give her another little playful cuff before realizing it was his hook hand. Laughing he looked at it, the metal gleaming from the candle-light.   
  
He had wanted it silver, but as Remus was about he really couldn't, so it was titanium. He wan't expecting to use it but if the need arose it was indestructable. Instead he made a small bow, flapping his hat back and forth in a rather gentleman like manner. Raising up he placed it on his head and held out his right arm.  
  
"Care to join me, me buxom beauty?"   
  
*  
  
Lydia continued to smile.  
  
"Of course, Sir Hot Pirate!"  
  
She giggled, slipping her arm into his.  
  
"Let us descend!"  
  
She wondered if he had yet noticed... she had dropped her voice cover and sounded like the pure Egyptian she was.  
  
Lethe continued to wait, arms crossed, looking impatient now. She glared around, looking for Felix. Nowhere to be seen. She swore at him beneath her breath.   
  
*  
  
Sirius gave a mischevious grin, raising his hook a bit. With a wink he gave a small shake of his head, ringlets falling in front of his shoulders.  
  
"Captain my lady Egyptian...."  
  
Nodding his head, flashing a small smile, he walked forward, giving a whoop and hollar to those he knew, recieving an insane amount in return. Ah, popularity was so much fun. He also noticed a couple of girls were staring at him and Lydia with obvious jealous faces, he loved it. Dropping his formal attitude he looked around.  
  
"Allrighty, where to?"   
  
*  
  
"I don't know. Tired of everyone staring at me. But I suppose that is the price one pays when one wears something like this."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Maybe to get something to drink..."  
  
She glanced at him.  
  
"Captain."  
  
She laughed again.  
  
"I feel like... dancing..."   
  
*  
  
Lily looked around and decided to walk over at a table with a few girls there."Hello..." She said to a couple of her friends.   
  
Amy looked at Lydia and Sirius.She smiled at both hoping Lydia would go off.She sighed and stood there looking dumb.She moved to the table Lily was at   
  
*  
  
Sirius grinned and tipped his hat accordingly. He didn't really want the punch they were serving, especially if Tilden was the one serving it. He'd probably poison it or something. He did however know he had a nice little bottle of his Uncle's "present" from the Soviet Union inside of his coat, he'd just have to spice it up a bit. Not a lot of people were dancing yet, and he didn't want to be the first. He wasn't afraid of dancing, hell, he did it just to show off and he was sure a break dancing Captain hook would be something to see... but not yet... no no no.  
  
"Drinks are good... hey..."  
  
He glanced over at her with a handsome smile.  
  
"I'll dance with you later, it's mingling time... and don't worry, who cares if anyone's looking at you,"  
  
He gave a small laugh, winking at her.  
  
"They're just jealous."  
  
*  
  
Lydia snorted derisively.  
  
"Mingling shmingling!"  
  
She said at first, but remembering that this was Mister Social Popularity here, she smiled apologetically.  
  
"Very well... mingle mingle..." 


	2. Chapter Two

The Halloween Ball  
  
Chapter Two  
  
(Hello again. Welcome to chapter two.. i believe a lot of it is still introuctions so bare with us until everyone's in. ^^ haha, and yes Remus and James are coming... geeesh.*NEW CHARACTERS* Felix is a Slytherin, going out with Lethe.. we all know Bellatrix *grumble grumble* Zach is a Gryffindor for some unknown reason... -_-... Serena is a main character. She hangs out with the marauders, hates James to death and gets along with Sirius amazingly, she likes to burst egos. Sophitia is a Ravenclaw, she's french and er... makes one apperance. Artemis is a Gryffindor girl, Maci is a Ravenclaw girl and we know remus.. he comes in this chapter. haha Ok.. the little astiriks is when a different person is writing, just an fyi. Hope you enjoy, this entire thing will be around 20 chapters I believe. -David)  
  
*  
  
Felix walked in with samurai armour. He took out 2 obviously fake yet real looking kitana blades.  
  
"Wooooooo! Slice and smash! SLICE AND SMASH! Where my Lethe!"  
  
Looks around for her.  
  
Bellatrix came after 2 minutes later as Wednesday Adams.   
  
With an entrance came along Athena with her morbid looking outfit of the Queen of the Damned.  
  
*  
  
Lethe rushed straight into Felix' arms, narrowly avoiding the blades as she did so. Her green-slippered feet surprisingly did not slide on the floor.  
  
"You took long enough," she muttered into his ear, kissing him on the cheek, then on the lips. "I missed you."  
  
She pouted her lip.   
  
*  
  
Sirius laughed before giving her a small nudge. He needed his talking time as usual. He only had to go pick a random group and it'd be fine. he was sure James was off trying to find Lily and was sure she'd be screaming at him to stop stalking her. Remus probably was...hm... he didn't really know. He made to kiss her goodbye but blinked.. stupid veil. Giving her one last wink he walked over to the group of girls who were goggling at him before. He only knew one of them, but hey, best to increase acquantences.  
  
He only chatted with them froawhile before slipping over to the punch table, seeing Tilden chatting with some Professor he didn't know. With a small smirk he reached into his coat and took out the labeless bottle which was really straight vodka. He quickly dumped the entire contents into the bowl of punch before quickly pocketing the bottle.  
  
"Ahoy Professor..."  
  
Sirius said, filling a goblet full of the new and improoved punch.  
  
Tilden turned and raised his eyebrows before giving a rather curt nod. Mr. Black.. a pirate, how quaint.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?"  
  
Sirius raised his goblet and grinned.  
  
"Naturally."   
  
*  
  
Felix smiled. Then he put the blades back in the sheath.  
  
"Hey I'm going to get some punch. Want some too? Oh and by the way you look hot."   
  
*  
  
Lydia, back to her normal self, stalked off, a stung look on her face. She found a group of Ravenclaw boys who were talking smoothly until she walked over, smiling, and started talking to them. They suddenly started stammering, all blushing. They were only third years, of course, but oh well. She enjoyed their company before seating herself at the Marauder's table. A boy with dark red hair, dusky blue eyes and an affable grin sat beside her.  
  
"Hello," he said, holding out his hand for her to shake. "I'm Aidan McFarley... you might know of my little sister Molly Mc- I mean, Molly Theodoric." His expression darkened slightly. "I think she's a sixth year."  
  
Lydia shook his hand.  
  
"Hello Aidan. My name's Lydia Mostafa. Nice to meet you. And yeah i think I do know your sister... what year are you in?"  
  
"Seventh," answered Aidan.  
  
And so they chatted.  
  
(lethe) "Damn, so do you..."  
  
She ran her hand over his shoulder and down his chest, admiring the armor.  
  
"Yeah, let's go get some punch..."   
  
*  
  
Zach walked in. He wasn't Schmee at all. He was wearing muggle clothing, a Led Zeppelin T-shirt and horribly patched up jeans and for once, spiked hair into the shape of a mohawk.  
  
*  
  
Sirius poured another goblet for Lydia, balancing the two in one of his arms as his other, being a hook an everything, didn't serve too well. On the way back he passed Felix and Lethe, giving them a rather queer stare before concentrating on the table where Lydia was talking with some guy he faintly recognized. Noticing Bellatrix he stumbled a bit before finally arriving at the table, setting the two goblets down.  
  
"Here ya are..."  
  
Sitting down he grinned, yay.... punch and vodka.. his favorite. Looking up he pushed back his hat a bit, smiling.  
  
"Well hello there Aidan me boy!"   
  
*  
  
"Hello, Sirius!"  
  
Aidan smiled up at Sirius. Lydia did as well, and with only them around, she removed her veil and tossed it carelessly onto the table. This was a subtle hint to Sirius.  
  
"Thank you very much..." Lydia took her drink graciously, did not notice anything tasting unpunchlike.   
  
*  
  
Sirius grinned, giving a smart wave to Aidan, whom he usually sat with at Quidditch games, alongside Moony. Yeah, they were the lovely cheerleaders for James they were... well maybe not Aidan... Taking a swig of punch he threw an arm around Lydia's shoulder, giving another grin to Aidan.  
  
"So what're you up to? Haven't seen you lately."   
  
*  
  
Serena sauntered in, dressed as an indian. Her costume was slanted at the top, leaving one shoulder bare. Fringe was at the top, and bottom of her dress. Her dress was short, only the fringe really making it remotley acceptable. Glancing around she noted amusedly that most others were dressed like her, scantily clad. Her hair was parted into two braids, her famous streaks still in her hair, colored a turqiouse. The same color needle work adorned her dress, in a very intricate pattern, and along her fringed moccasins. She wore natrual makeup, hardly anything pasy eyeliner and clear lip gloss.Fiddling with the end of her braid, she spotted one of her ravenclaw friends and began chatting excitedly about costumes.  
  
  
  
Sophitia strolled in, looking very sophistcated. She, of course, had chosed Belle's beautiful yellow ball gown. It was almost an exact replica, to the full skirt, and off the shoulder sleeves. She had past the elbow gloves, and little golden slippers. She hadn't bothered to do much with her hair, just fastening some jeweled bobby pins into it. Sphitia had used quite a bit of blush, she being very pale, just to give herself some color. She had her eye's outlined in a light eyeliner, and gold glitter served as eyeshadow. Taking a seat in a corner, she decided to watch, rather than talk, being some what shy.   
  
*  
  
"Oh yeah. You know that this is a real samurai armour? Got off the internet."  
  
As they got to the the punch bowl he grabbed 2 goblets and poured the punch to the top. He took a sip. He made a sinister smirk.   
  
"Hey Lethe this punch is spiked."  
  
He gluped the drink some more. He tasted a faint taste vodka. Yummy Felix's favorite beverage.  
  
" Oooo... it's vodka."  
  
He gulped it some more.   
  
*  
  
"Just the usual. Homework, keeping Molly out of trouble, it never ends with that girl. Unfortunately she's more like our brother Caithirial than me... rather introverted now. I miss the old Molly."  
  
Aidan sighed wistfully as he glanced over at his sister, who was currently sitting on the lap of a seventh year Slytherin boy, making sure he could see every single curve. Aidan shook his head.  
  
"She gets worse every day."  
  
"Sorry, Aidan," said Lydia sympathetically. "Never had that problem with my sister. Heh. But my brother was quite the little stud muffin in his day." She grinned, resting against Sirius. She nuzzled his neck affectionately.   
  
*  
  
Artemis entered just after them, having the misfortune to walk through Kierran. Both shuddered, but Artemis continued walking. She was wearing a shoulder less ivory peasant top, under a scarlet bodice, laced with gold ribbon. Her scarlet skirt billowed about her ankles; her hair was pulled over one shoulder in a braid, revealing the orange paw print tattoo between her shoulder blades. She seemed to have acquired four ear piercings overnight, not counting the first, which she had gotten over the summer. Her ears were adorned with proceedingly smaller hoops. She gazed about the room for any sign of Dennis.   
  
Maci walked bare foot into the Hall giggling like mad. With every step her anklets would jingle merrily, her skirt was made of multiple strips of different patterned fabric, and with that she wore a green peasant top.   
  
The reason Maci was giggling came suddenly apparent as Remus Lupin entered. His costume consisted of a furry grey body suit with built in paws for hands and feet, and a tail. A grey hood adorned with large grey wolf ears covered his honey brown hair. His arms, one of which was still bandaged, were crossed over his chest.  
  
"I'm going to kill Sirius."  
  
Remus looked around for Sirius.   
  
*  
  
Zach went where Lydia, Sirius, and Aidan was.   
  
"Hiya peoples. What's going on? I know I was supposed to be Schmee, but this is just as good."  
  
Points to his shirt.   
  
" Led Zeppelin."   
  
*  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow as he looked over seeing Molly. yeah, the girl was a typical Slytherin... he didn't feel like thinking anymore on that as he was sure he'd blurt something out that Aidan didn't want to hear. Giving him a sideways grin he shrgged on shoulder as Lydia was rather busy with the other.  
  
"Siblings... they're crazy..."  
  
His eyes traced over the crowd as he narrowed in on his younger brother Regulus, dressed up as some dark knight or something, his fluffy black hair falling to his chin. As usual he was making fun of someother person, laughing along with his little 12 year old Slytherin buddies. He looked back to Aidan before bursting out laughing. He had just seen Remus. Patting Lydia's head he stood up and waved his hook around.  
  
"HO! MOONY BOY!"  
  
Cracking up he beckoned him over. Oh my gosh, he had actually done it.  
  
"Ly, you've gotta get a load of this..." 


	3. Chapter Three

The Halloween Ball  
  
Chapter Three  
  
(Chapter three starts. Hoolabalooooooh. Wish we got more reviews, but that's ok. I'd liek to give A BIG SHOUTOUT to our lovely flmaer sillygoodwriterheheh who never reads any of the stories they'er falme. it's funny. Ok... this is where things start to get fun folksies! Enjoy! Oh yeah... Remus has a huge crush on Lydia, but she's very much so hooked up with Sirius, so yeah. Two new characters that you won't soon forget. Two Slytherins, Jonah Norwood and Dennis Deltreau. Both Death Eaters in training.. Dennis is a bit nicer and sort of dimwitted at times, but overall a genuine guy o.O... Jonah is just a jerk we all love to hate. Oh yeah.. Lydia hates Amy because Amy and Sirius kissed by "accident"... tat's all I swear -David)  
  
*  
  
Lydia gasped excitedly at seeing Remus. She could not help but think: He looked positively adorable!  
  
She ran nimbly through the crowd, though she left her sandals behind. Oh well, that was bound to happen sometime. She hugged Remus happily, he was so furry and fluffy and soft, like a big giant teddy bear.  
  
"Youre so cute!" She giggled with a wide smile to the disgruntled Remus. She hugged him again. "And fluffy!"   
  
*  
  
Remus stumbled backwards when Lydia hugged him.  
  
"Oh hello Lydia..."  
  
He was blushing badly. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, causing one of his wolf ears to flop over.   
  
*  
  
Lydia fixed his ear patiently, grinning wildly. She clapped happily, grabbed Remus' hand and pulled him through the crowd back to Sirius and Aidan. She was still giggling madly when they arrived.  
  
"Look! Fuzzy, fluffy, soft." She continued giggling. Most unLydialike. "I need more punch." She picked up her cup and dashed away.   
  
*  
  
Sirius was doubled over, he was laughing so hard he didn't even care Lydia had hugged Remus. Falling back into his chair he leaned his forehead on his right hand, near tears. He had actually gone throuigh with it. Looking up be bursted out laughing again, downing the remainder of his punch.  
  
"Oh geesh Remus.. haha I haha wasn't being hahahahaahahah..."  
  
He never did finish his sentence...   
  
*  
  
Remus watched as Lydia bounded off for more puch before turning back to Sirius.  
  
"You spiked the puch, eh?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow, sitting down.  
  
"What?"  
  
Remus growled when Sirius began laughing.   
  
*  
  
Lydia returned, having drank three cups of punch now. Two at the punch bowl just now, this was her fourth. She continued to giggle, and she sat down next to Remus.   
  
*  
  
Serena excused herself from her friend, and walked over to the punch table. Looking innocently up at Tilden, she gave him a puzzled frown. "Hey, Professer, where's your costume? I thought teacher's were supposed to dress up?" She said, grabbing a cup of punch and taking a drink. Giving a slight cough she stared down at it in amusement. Someone obviously spiked it, and used alot of what ever was in it. Four or five cups of this she'd be drunk, probably better not to lose count of how much she drank.   
  
*  
  
Amy stood up and pondered weither or not she should walk over to the Marauders table.She headed over there and stoped at a chair beside a person she didn't know."Mind if I sit?" She asked hoping Lydia wouldn't go off."Lydia if you don't won't me to I won't" She said having her hands on the chair about to pull it out.   
  
Lily was watching Amy...was Lydia going to hate her tonight?Oh how she wish they could get along   
  
*  
  
"Oh hello Amy!"  
  
Lydia, being very obviously tipsy already, reached up and hugged Amy.  
  
"Sit sit. Aidan, this is Amy, amd Amy this is Aidan... and you know Siri and REmus... look at Remmy! Fuzzy, fluffy, soft."  
  
Lydia petted Remus' arm again.   
  
*  
  
"Hahaha! And then.. *hiccup* he tried to actually fight?!"  
  
Jonah had probably had around twelve cups of punch and was already wobbling as he walked, ready to fall over at anymoment. His arm around some random girl he brought up his goblet and drank again, his head tipping back to get the last sips, his top hat falling off in the process. The girl next to him giggled before slipping from under his arm and walking over towards Molly, whispering in her ear.  
  
Jonah stumbled back, placing his goblet on the table and giving a broad grin over to Dennis who was sitting at the table, Lucius was off with Narcissa... somewhere... Jonah looked rather nice tonight. He had a frilled white shirt placed under a black coat that fell to his knees. He had on black slacks and shiny loafers, each with a knut on them. His white blonde hair was slicked back, coming to the middle of his neck, and he had his left eye covered by a monocle, though it had recently falled out ebcause of his contant stumbling. He also had a cane, made of black onyx, the crystal at the top changing colors.  
  
"This ain't *hic* half *hiccup* bad eh Dennis?"   
  
Dennis raised his eyebrows, a smirk dressing his features. How he loved to see Jonah make a complete fool of himself. Laughing he nodded and took a sip. He had never really liked Vodka all that much, beer was the way to go. Standing up, Dennis' full fledge Indian costume was revealed. He had a headdress on bearing around 30 feathers, all varying colors. His chest was bare except for one bear paw on the right side, and a couple arm bands with native beads and arrow heads on them. He had on deer skin pants that stopped at his calve where his moccasins, adorned with bells and beads, took over. When wearing his uniform, Dennis looked rather meek, but now that his shirt was off, the small definitions of a six pack and some biceps were showing.  
  
Giving a small yawn, Dennis walked over to a small group of Slytherin fourth years, winking at them, before continuing on. He was starving, there had to be food around her somewhere. While on his quest for something to satsify his stomach, Dennis accidently bumped into someone, he turned his head as if to scowl before blushing instead.  
  
"A-Artemis?"   
  
*  
  
Molly sneered viciously at the girl but nodded, forcing a smile. She glanced enviously at Jonah before downing her seventh cup of punch. The stuff was potent, she was quite tipsy. Getting a drunker idea, she sauntered over to Jonah, flashed him a charming smile.  
  
"Having a good time, Jonah?" She asked him.   
  
*  
  
Sirius blinked, giving a sideway smile. Er.. was Lydia ok? She was.. hugging Amy.. she was speaking to Amy. He looked at Aidan, snickering. Maybe he had put a little too much vodka into the punch.. maybe he shouldn't of added the entire bottle. Shrugging, he took another sip, grabbing the back of Lydia's skirt and pulling her own to her chair.  
  
"Easy girlie...."  
  
He glanced over at Remus with a smirk. He was wearing that thing for real.. haha!  
  
Tilden raised his eyebrows before narrowing them. Ah yes.... Miss Serena Blade.  
  
"How delightful Miss Blade... now why don't you take your little getup and join your oh so plesant friends?"  
  
He stared down at her with his blank white eyes before turning back and talkign with the professor.   
  
*  
  
Serena stuck her tounge out in a childish manner. For once she actually listened to him, only after finishing her first drink and taking another. Slipping away she headed to the table where every one else was, and took a seat, glancing at lydia, prayign she wouldn't blow up. Fidling again with the end of her braid she smiled and mumered, "Hullo everyone, which one of you spiked the punch without tilden knowing?"   
  
*  
  
Amy hugged Lydia softly.Was she okay?Amy shot a weird look at Sirius.Okay.Lydia was acting a bit weird but hopefully she was okay.She sat down "Hello"She said smiling.  
  
(that leaves off weird i know, but it's a chapter a page so... yeah..) 


End file.
